


distortion

by GOTHCHAEWON



Series: OUTSIDE THE METAL GALAXY [1]
Category: BABYMETAL, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Betrayal, Clones, Corruption, Crucifixion, Crying, Heavy Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Psychological Torture, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHCHAEWON/pseuds/GOTHCHAEWON
Summary: All eight of the boys fell to the ground with a thud. What was that huge blast? That grating sound? Feeling weaker and less confident than before, Chan reached his trembling hand for the key to the next part of Clé. Reaching out so close. But still so far. The leader of the Jungle City stepped directly onto the key just before he could reach it. The Caucasian man sneered down at his exhausted body lying on the asphalt."You won't be needing this." the man said in English."N-no! The...key..." Chan blacked out before he could protest more.
Series: OUTSIDE THE METAL GALAXY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899805
Kudos: 5





	distortion

Operation MIROH was finally set in place. 

The nine boys turned fugitives who escaped the corrupt District 9 return to its core; the Jungle City, to finally set it free. Little did they know that due to a mutiny their plan was going to be stopped due to The Distortion.

_[It's so distorted, my body is screaming_

_(Woah Woah Woah Woah)_

_A distorted pain slashes through this filthy world]_

_[If your distorted wings are still able to fly,_

_(Woah Woah Woah Woah)_

_Don't fear of that distorted reign_   
_"Kill" those hypocrites and abandon them at once]_


End file.
